Chaos During High School
by daydreaming0.0
Summary: Summary: Naruto is the most popular and hottest guy in high school many girls would love to be his girlfriend, he is also a player and likes to play around with girls but not have a stable relationship with them. Hinata is the shy, cute and innocent new girl who just came from America. Full summary in chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I don't own Naruto! Shion is the bad girl ( had to make someone the bad girl in the story ) also might make lemon, but I am not sure. There will obviously be lime! :|

Hope you like it! This is my first time writing something like this. I wrote this cause I was bored... ( had nothing to do ) Lol any way.. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Summary: Naruto is the most popular and hottest guy in high school many girls would love to be his girlfriend, he is also a player and likes to play around with girls but not have a stable relationship with them. Hinata is the shy, cute and innocent new girl who just came from America, she has been living in America since she was 4 and now she is 17 years old has to back to Japan because her father had to transfer jobs again. Hinata is trying to survive high school, but how can she when most ( or all ) girls are being sluts, boys trying to sleep with her, and a sister who is mean to her. Naruto being the player he is, is not making a her life easier since he is always messing with her feelings and giving hope that he is interested in her. What will Hinata do?

Hinata pov

I was on the airplane going back to Japan because my dad had to transfer for his job again. To be honest I really wanted to stay in America even if Japan was my home country. I only lived in Japan from birth until I was 4 years old, but then my father had to transfer to America and we stayed there for 13 years. And now that I am 17 years old, I have to go to high school but that is not what I am worried about. The thing that I am worried about is that I don't have any single friend here in Japan ,so I have to start new! Since it is summer vacation my dad said we will look for a school next week so that I can prepare myself for it.

"In about 5 minutes we will arrive. So please start preparing!" said a woman that had a uniform on. It looks like the woman works here on the plane.

"Hinata are you ready?" when my father asked me, I turned to him and saw him smile gently at me.

"I-I am! But... w-why do I had to leave? Why can't I stay with one of my friends?" I asked him sadly. I know what he will say but I really didn't want to leave!

"Hinata I told you yesterday, why I can't leave you there in America and I don't want to repeat myself again!" he said sternly.

The only thing I could do is nod to him that I understood what he said, because if I answered I knew my voice would be croaked. Right now I felt tears about to burst out. I didn't have any strength to say anything too! I could clearly remember why I can't stay in America because of what father said yesterday.

Flashback

"Hinata! I know you don't want to leave America and you want to stay here because you have friends. I know you left Japan in a really early age and that you wont remember a lot of stuff in being in Japan. But remember you have a sister there in Japan whom you haven't seen since you were 4 years old!" my father tried to explain to me that I couldn't stay in America and these were his reasons because of my older sister who was one year older than me!

"Dad I know I've not seen her since I was 4 but she is only my half sister not full and she was really mean to me when we were both young, I also know for sure that she even hates me today! I don't want to go to somewhere where I am not welcome dad! And why did you even bother cheating on mother? You dated her and then you sleep with another woman just to find out in a 1 year she has a little girl, and that little girl is my half sister Shion and your daughter! Mother was pregnant with me for 8 month and 3 weeks, when she found out about that she was so sad and depressed." I yelled at my dad.

I was so furious not because of my dad but because I have to leave America. I didn't notice that I said such horrible things until I looked at my dad and that instant regret what I said. My dad looked sad, depressed, and in his eyes I could also read regret. I felt so guilty now!

"D-Dad I-I am s-so-"

"Hinata please leave. I want to be alone for now." I didn't understand that he right now had not emotion in his voice, but I know deep down in his heart he was feeling horrible.

I didn't see his face because his back was facing me. I really wanted to say to him how sorry I was! But I know it will only make it worse. I didn't know we were arguing for 1 hour in our living room, until I looked in the clock that was ticking on the wall. I went to my room and looked at the picture of dad and mom smiling. They look so happy and carefree, sadly I never met my mom because that day when I was born she died because she lost to much blood from the birth, but dad said I looked exactly like her because I also have indigo hair that reach half of my back, pupil-less eyes, and pale but fair skin.

I put the picture back down and went to my cabinet to get my pajamas. I took a white loose t-shrit and a orange short which were really short, I put them on and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After I was done I jump on my bed and lay down. For me there was only one thing that came up my mind, well actually two! One thing is that tomorrow is when I am leaving America and the other is...

Dad I am sorry for what I said!

End of flashback

Right now I was in the airport waiting for my dad because he went to the bathroom. While my dad was gone I was thinking how everything will go, where will I live? What school am I going to? Will I get any friends? I thinking so hard that I didn't notice a hand waving on front of my face.

"Hinata are you alright?"

"Huh?... O-Oh d-dad... Um I-I am a-alright" I tried to assure him.

"Are you sure Hinata? I have been calling you like 5 times but you weren't answering." my dad said.

"I am f-fine! I-I was just t-thinking..." I said to him.

"Okay... come on Hinata! Someone is waiting for us outside of the airport." my dad faced me and smiled happily, I never saw him so happy since the argument we had.

"O-Okay, um d-dad who is w-waiting f-for us?" I asked shyly. As I asked we were heading out of the airport.

"You will see!" my dad replied.

We both go out of the airport and dad was looking all over the place trying to find someone. I was about open my mouth but someone beat me and said...

"It has been a long time, Dad, Hinata!" said the person.

I know this voice! When I turned around I saw my dad hugging that person she had long blond hair that was in a loose pony tail and dark purple eyes but not that dark.

She had grown a lot... well she is a little bit taller than me since she is a year older, but she has changed with clothing she was wearing dark pink mini skirt that is not even mid thigh and a black tank top that shows her curvy body. I never knew 'she' was the type to wear these kinds of clothes because she used to hate skirts, but it has been 13 years so I guess people change.

"Hello Hinata!" she smiled sweetly at me, but I know it is fake and I know that she knows that I know it is fake. The only thing is we both know that our dad doesn't know it is fake.

"H-Hello S-Shion..." I stuttered to her. I have been scared of her since I was young because she did so many mean and horrible things to me, and it was not helping that her mother was also mean to me. But I heard from dad that her mother left her when she turned 6 years old and stayed with a friend of her mother's.

"It's good to see you, Hinata! I can't wait for you to transfer in the same school like me." she smiled and said excitedly.

What is she talking about? What does she mean I am going to the same school like her? Dad said I can choose or we will choose what school I am going to!

"Ah, Hinata I changed my mind you will be going to the same school like Shion because I don't have time to look for a school for you, Hinata." my dad said.

Nooo I can't go in the same school like Shion I will get bullied for sure and she will make my high school years miserable. For sure she will tell every one something about me and I wont get any friends! I can't go, I have to tell dad before he...

"Just to let you know Hinata, dad already enrolled you and they accepted. So after summer vacation you will be going to our school!" she said sweetly. I know she is faking to be nice because dad is here.

"D-Dad w-why didn't y-you tell m-me?" I asked him.

"I am sorry Hinata I was busy, but you have Shion she will help you! Right Shion?" my dad turned to her and asked.

"Of course dad! Hinata is my little sister, so why shouldn't I help her?" she said.

"Ah, Shion now that I live here in Japan do you want to live with us?" my dad asked. I was horrified to what my dad was asking her.

"I can't dad I am so used to living with my mom's friend. I hope you don't mind dad?!" she said with a fake smile.

"Of course not sweetly. Come on we are almost here!." my dad said happily.

We arrived about 30 minutes later, since we were walking. We didn't have a car so it was exhausting going all the way to the main city. It was so stuffy in the train and bus. When arrived at our new home I was so surprise and kind of happy because this house looked huge.

"It has four bedrooms which on the second floor, one guess room also second floor, three bathrooms one in each floor (cellar), one kitchen first floor, and one living room first floor too, and dining room also first floor." my dad said to me.

"Anyway I need to go back! So I'll come back the day after tomorrow since I have to meet someone tomorrow. So bye Dad, Hinata!" Shion said farewell and left. Which made me really happy.

"Come on Hinata let's go in and fix our stuff!"

"Okay d-dad!" I said to him.

Time skip

After I was done packing I went to my dad's room which was straight down the hall and turn right. I knocked but no answer, I knocked again but no answer so I opened the door just to find my dad lying on the bed asleep. I put the blanket so that he wont get sick and left, I decided I should also go to bed I mean it was a tiring day today. I went to my room I brush my teeth and washed my face and after I was done, I changed to my pj's and went to bed.

End of chapter one

chaos

* * *

Well this was the end of chapter one.. sorry it's not that long, but I'll try to make chapter two longer!

Please review.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing, I was really happy..

Warning: I don't own Naruto! Neji is also player too, cause he hanged out with Naruto since he was young, it is the same with the other guys that I till mention in this chapter.

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

"Aaaaa" I yawned, I stood up and stretched body. I took my phone that was on the desk to check what time it was, it read that it was 8:53AM. I took a white bra, white panties, and a white towel that was folded neatly on my chair. I went out of my room and went to the bathroom that was right in front of my room. I opened the bathroom door and closed it after I stepped inside it. I took off my pj and put in the basket, and stepped inside the shower. After I was done washing my hair and body I put my bra and panties and rapped my towel around.

I went out of the bathroom and went inside my room. When I was inside my room I closed the door and walked to my cabinet to get my light blue sundress. I started changing into. After I was done changing I went to the mirror and checked myself if everything was perfect. I had a light blue sundress that kinda matched my eyes, a white hairband and light blue slipper shoes. After I was done checking myself in the mirror I went to downstairs to the kitchen, which was connected to the dining room. When I stepped inside the kitchen I saw dad cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Hinata!" my father said happily.

"G-Good morning, d-dad. You seem r-rather h-h-happy today." I stuttered to him.

"Haha! Yeah, why wouldn't I? I haven't been here in Japan for 13 years! After all this is my home where I grew up, Hinata!" my father explained to me.

"I-I see d-dad..."

"Hmm... Hinata why are you dress like that? Are you going out?"

"Y-yes d-d-dad, I wanted t-to b-buy some groceries. I-If you don't w-w-wan to me g-go out then I'll s-stay..." I said quietly to him.

"Hinata it is okay, you can go out and please don't be shy around me after all I am your father." my dad said gently to me. I just nodded since I taken by surprise, I never wanted my dad to think I was only shy around him! I am always shy around people.

"And Hinata did I tell you, you look lovely today?" I blushed when my dad said that.

"T-Thank y-you dad." I said to him.

"Come on, the food is ready to be eaten!" my dad said. I helped my dad put the food on the table and got some forks, knives and plates so that we can eat.

**10 minutest later**

"That w-was delicious d-d-dad!" I said with joy in my voice.

"That's good to hear!" my dad replied.

"Should I h-help y-you c-clean?" I asked my dad.

"No, you can go already after all I don't want your pretty dress to get dirty." my dad replied, in which I just blushed.

"O-Okay... Bye, d-dad! I-I be b-b-back b-before dinner!" I tried to yell because I was already on front of the door.

"Okay!" my dad yelled back.

I closed the door and locked the door with my key. I walked to the bus station which was like 5 minutes way from our house, while I was walking I was thinking, and only one thing keeps bugging me. Since I knew I will be in the same school like Shion... How will it turn out for me going to the same school like her?

**Somewhere else**

"Aaaa" I yawned last night was exhausting for me. I tried to stand up, but something keeps me from standing up, I looked at the source that tried to keep me in bed. The source was a naked girl lying beside me, I met in the club last night. She has dark brown hair nice body, but not that nice and her eye color was green if I remember. I yanked her hand away from body and stood up, my body felt so sore I tried to stretched as I was about to stretched my body, my phone started ringing. I ran to my phone and answered as quickly as possible because I don't want the girl that I slept with to wake up, cause I really can't handle a weeping girl begging for me to stay or be her boyfriend.

"Hello?" said coldly to the person who was calling me.

"Yo, Naruto! You seem in a bad mood... as usually." my childhood friend Inuzuka Kiba said in the other line.

"What do you expect! I just fucking woke up and I am still in this random girl's room that I fucked last night. I don't want her to wake up!"

"Haha, looks like someone is trying to escape again from a random girl. I think someone is scared to face a girl." Kiba teased.

"If I were you I would suggest you to shut the fuck up before I beat you to death." I said to him.

"Ok, ok, just wanted to say that Sasuke and I will pick you up, since you didn't bring your car. Oh and we will arrive in 5 minutes so you better hurry up ok?" after Kiba said that he hanged up.

I took my clothes to the bathroom that was connected to her room and started showering really fast. After I was done I quickly put my clothes on from last night which consisted of red T-shirt and black tight jeans. I went quietly out of the bathroom and checked to see if she is still sleeping, which she was. I walked quietly to the door and put my black tennis shoes. I unlocked the door and quietly closed it behind me.

"Finally done, dobe?" Uchiha Sasuke asked he is also a childhood friend, right now he was leaning on his black ferrari. Almost everyone of us has a Ferrari, Sasuke he has a black one, Kiba has a red one, Neji (I met him when I was 13 years old) has a sliver one, and me I also have black, but with orange flames.

"Shut up teme." I said to him.

"I mean really what the heck took you so long? We waited for 15 minutes!" Kiba yelled.

"Do you fucking think it is easy to quietly sneak out?" yelled back at him.

"Hehe... No?" Kiba replied.

Sasuke and I both slapped our foreheads, sometimes Kiba can make whatever he says sound so stupid.

"Anyway let's go! I don't want her to wake up and then see that I am not there." I opened the car door and went in, both of them got inside too and Sasuke started driving.

As Sasuke was driving for 10 minutes, none of us were talking. I was just staring out of the window looking at the surroundings.

"Ahhhh, I am so bored! Why do I even hang out with you guys? You guys are so lame and boring!" Kiba yelled at us.

"Well, what do you expect us to say?" Sasuke replied bored to him.

"Well... We are like best friends!" Kiba said to us.

"So...?" I asked bored to Kiba.

"Well we should talk about stuff you know? Hihi...!" Kiba said happily.

"You sound like a girl when you just said that." I said to him.

"Wha..What I don't sound like a girl! Sasuke tell Naruto that I didn't sound like a girl."

"Kiba you don't sound like gi-"

"See Naruto! Sasuke doesn't think I soun-"

"But you sound like bitchy girl who want's to have more sex. By the way Kiba never and I mean NEVER interrupt me when I am talking, got it!" Sasuke said coldly to him.

"What! I don't sound like a bitchy girl who want's to have more sex! Oh and Sasuke I know you like it when I interrupt you." Kiba said with a smirk on his face. Both Sasuke and I twitched our left eyebrow at what Kiba said. It sounded so wrong and... gay!

"Kiba...?' I called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

It was silent for another 10 minutes. Sasuke was paying attention to the road, I was looking out the window, and Kiba was pouting like a little girl who wasn't allowed to get her ice cream. Now that I think about it... Where the heck are we going?

"Oi, Teme where are we going?" I yelled to Sasuke.

"Don't need to yell dobe, I am right next to you... And we are going to Neji." Sasuke replied. I waited for him to say why we are going to Neji, but as I waited for 20 seconds it didn't look like he was going answer.

"Well... Can you tell me, why?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, do you remember Shion? She is the cousin of Ne-"

"I know who she is Kiba!" I snapped.

"Um... Well Shion was talking to Neji yesterday, about something and now Neji wants to talk about it. He said it is really important!" Kiba said seriously to me. When I looked at him I can clrealy see that Neji didn't call us for a cup of tea. If Kiba was serious then it was a big deal!

**Time skip**

We arrived 30 minutes later in our secret hiding place. Our secret hiding place was in the middle in the forest, we didn't want anybody to find out where we are. The three of us got out of the car and went inside the building. The building wasn't really big and to be honest it looked like a haunted house, but only in the outside in the inside it looked luxurious. After all we are rich so we can afford for it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba! Come in the living room, we have to talk about some stuff." Neji replied coldly. All of us four walked in the living room and sat on the couch, we had three couches one is for one person the other two are for three people. Neji sat on the one person couch while Kiba lay on the other couch while eating chips, Sasuke and I sat at the opposite couch.

"So what do you want to talk about Neji?" I asked calmly.

"Well, I talked to Shion yesterday..." Neji began, I can see he in his eyes that he is hesitate to tell us.

"So..." I said calmly to him. I can see that something is not right with Neji and I think that Sasuke and Kiba can feel it too.

"Come on Neji, it can't be that bad!" Kiba said cheerfully.

"I am not saying it is bad... It is just..." all three of us waited but he didn't say anything else.

"Neji! Hurry up we don't have time for this shit." Sasuke said coldly to him. I do have to agree with Sasuke, but I would never say it like Sasuke did. Sasuke is always cold to everyone but not that cold to us, but still. I am cold to almost everyone except my friends.

"Neji, Sasuke is right." I tried to encourage him. I could hear Neji sigh, we all waited for him to say something which he did.

"Guys... did you know that Shion has a little sister?" I was surprise to hear that... I mean I don't really care if Shion has a little sister, what surprise me the most is that Neji was so scared to just to say this.

"Hahaha Neji... You were so scared just to say this." Kiba burst out laughing again.

"Shut up." Neji said to Kiba.

"That is not what I wanted to say... Can you first let me finish explain!" he didn't asked us he more commanded us to let him explain. After Kiba was done laughing, we waited for Neji to explain.

"Anyway, Shion has a little sister but they are half sisters not full. Her name is Hyuga Hinata she is one year younger than us, she will be also going in the same school like us! So what I want from you guys is to stay the fuck away from her, got it?" when Neji said the last part he glared at all of us. All of us were taken by surprise because this is the first time Neji cared for someone. None of us talked we just stared at each other until Kiba broke the silences.

"Sure! I mean, if she is related to Shion that means she is ugly or has the same personality her... hahah" Kiba said to Neji.

"Hphm, I don't care if she is ugly... Just don't mess with her!" Neji said coldly.

Shion is pretty but still has the worst personality I have ever seen. All of us already slept with Shion except Neji cause they are related. Shion is actually not that bad in bed, I think because she already slept with many other guys. Neji doesn't really care for Shion, so why does he care so much for this Hinata girl? Ah who cares! Kiba is right she is for sure ugly or maybe she is pretty but has a bad personality like her half sister, Shion.

**Time skip**

**Naruto Pov**

It was already 23:00PM I was on the bed thinking about the discussion with Neji and the others. I wanted to go to a club tonight but somehow I didn't feel like it. I also had this feeling since the conversation with everyone else that I was wrong about this Hinata girl.

**Sasuke Pov**

It was already late and I was fucking a girl I met in the bar. She didn't satisfied me, it is not her fault it is me because I kept thinking about the discussion with Neji and the others. I have this feeling that I will take my words of thinking about this Hinata girl as an ugly girl or being the same as her sister Shion, after all there is this saying never judge a book by it's cover.

**Kiba Pov**

Hehe man this girl is tight... Ahhh. What do I expect she is virgin! Right now I was fucking her on her bed. I just met her in club I went and man she was drunk... I just had to take advantage of this! hehe...

End of chapter two

* * *

I hope you like it!

Ps: I am sorry if you guys don't like, right now I am not motivated to write this fic, but I don't want to disappoint my readers :P

Anyway please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I really appreciated the reviews! I might update in the middle of the week or maybe next weekend, because currently I have a lot of tests and projects coming up soon. Just warning you guys :|

Warning: I don't own Naruto

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

Today was Saturday and that means I only have today and Sunday until I start school. I already bought all the necessary stuff for school, and surprisingly the school that I will be going to isn't a private school so that means I wont wear any uniforms. Since today is Saturday, dad wanted to meet his twin brother Hyuga Hizashi. The last time I saw uncle was when I was four and if I remember correctly uncle Hizashi had a son named Hyuga Neji who is one year older than me. Neji-niisan and I use to play a lot when we were young, but the day when I had to leave Japan we both were sad that we had to separate and Neji-niisan said that he will wait for me. When I was in America Neji-niisan and I contacted each other through the phone every Fridays and Saturdays, but when I was 12 years old and Neji-niisan was 13 he all of a sudden stopped calling me, so I tried to call him but he never answered, so I stopped calling him too.

Right now dad and I were on the way to uncle's place. Dad already bought a car, but it was cheap because the car had some problems but it is still good to use. We were both sitting inside the car, dad was paying attention to the road and I was lost in my thoughts. In all honestly I am kinda nervous meeting Neji-niisan, because we used to be so close and then all of a sudden we didn't talk for five years. And what if Neji-niisan hates me because of Shion! Ahhh, my head is hurting now! Justing thinking about these things gave me a headache, I sighed.

"Hinata are you all right?" my dad asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, you d-dont't h-have to worry!" I smiled at him.

"Okay..." my dad replied. It was again silent for another 5 minutes, until I broke the silences.

"Dad how l-long will i-it t-take until w-w-we arrive t-there?" I stuttered to him.

"10 to 15 minutes..." my dad replied.

"Will nee-chan a-also b-be t-there?" I asked him shakily. I just had to ask! In all honestly I am really hoping she isn't there.

"Sadly, she will not be there. I asked her last night and she said she can't because she is preparing some stuff for school on monday." my dad replied sadly. When he said that I was breathing out air that I didn't know I was holding, I was so relieved that she is not coming today! I can't take it seeing her today and then again on monday.

"O-Oh O-okay..." It was again silent for another 10 minutes and this time my dad broke the silences.

"Ah! We finally arrived." my dad said joyfully. When I stepped out of the car my jaw was left open, because I NEVER expected that Neji-niisan would live in a mansion!

"Wow! I never knew Hizashi is this rich!" my dad said with amazement.

"Y-You k-knew uncle w-was r-rich?" I asked curiously.

"Haha, yeah, but I never knew he was this rich!" We both started walking toward the door and when we arrived at the door, dad knocked. We waited for five seconds and when no one answered dad was about to knock again, but the door opened quickly. And there stood uncle Hizashi.

"Ah Hiashi! It is good to see you, I haven't seen you for so long I kinda miss my little brother!" uncle greeted us with a happy smile on his face.

"Hizashi! It is good to see you too! Yeah, we haven't seen each for ages." my dad replied. While these two were talking with each other I tried to look inside the huge mansion, but was interrupted when uncle talked to me.

"Don't tell me this is Hinata! You have grown so tall and beautiful, if you weren't Neji's cousin I would let you marry him!" uncle said to me. I was blushing furiously on what uncle just said, at the same time it is kinda disgusting too!

"It i-is good t-to see you t-too u-uncle!" I said shyly.

"As shy as ever, huh?"

"Don't worry. She is always shy!" my dad explained. I kind of feel embarrassed right now...

"Ah, come on in!" uncle said to both of us. We both went inside the huge mansion. Dad and uncle were talking and I was behind them following. I looked around the place and I can tell that uncle spent a lot of money for this mansion, and not only the mansion but the furnitures look pretty expensive too. I kinda think that uncle and dad are pretty similar but uncle is rich while we are average, maybe it is because uncle is the oldest and inherited the wealth from their parents, is that reason he is rich? I mean uncle also cheated on Neji's mother and my dad also cheated on my mother, and both of our mothers left us to stay with our fathers. But for Neji, his mother is somewhere on earth, where as in my mother she is in heaven.

"Ah, hold on second I need to call Neji!" uncle said to us.

"NEJI GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, HIASHI AND HINATA ARE HERE" uncle yelled so loud that dad and I had to cover our ears.

"YEAH, I AM COMING!" Neji-niisan yelled back. In all honesty I never knew that his voice be so deep.

"H-Hizashi you don't have to yell... You could have asked one of your servants!" dad said to him.

"I could, if only I had a servant!"my uncle replied. Dad and I were surprise to hear that.

"I know what both of you are thinking! I don't want to have servants because I don't like them being around here in my mansion especially at night. I also don't want Neji to be depending on the servants, that is why I don't like having servants." uncle replied calmly.

"Then who is cleaning the house?" my dad asked curiously.

"Well every week I pay someone to clean my house." uncle replied.

**10 minutes before Hinata arrived.**

**Neji Pov**

Today is the day huh? Today is the day that I'll meet Hinata again. I really don't know what to say to her, I mean I broke contact with her when I was 13 years old while she was 12. I can't just go up to her and say "hey long time no see!" it would be kind of weird, especially since I am not the kind of person to say that. I opened my computer and logged in on facebook to check my notifications when all of a sudden Kiba sent me video call. I didn't really want answer it, but Kiba will for sure, keep bugging me on why I didn't answer the call. I guess I don't have any other choice! I clicked the botton that said accept.

"Yo, Neji!" Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto? What the heck are you doing on Kiba's account?" I asked confused.

"Well...I used Kiba's account because he was already logged in, so I was to lazy to log out in his account and then log in my account. I also didn't call you to chat I want you to come to my place so that we can prepare. Sasuke and Kiba are already here! The only one missing is you." Naruto said.

"I am sorry! I should have told you guys that today I can't come" I said to him.

"Why? We already talked about it last week that every Saturday is night club!" Naruto said annoyed.

"I know! I didn't know that I'll have guests, my dad told me two days ago about it. I also forgot to mention it last night to you guys..." I equally said annoyed, but I am not annoyed at Naruto I am annoyed because I can't come with them to the club.

"Alright, just tell who the fuck your guests are, so that we can beat them up! I was really looking forward to go to the club together." Naruto said angry.

"I doubt I will let you beat them!" I said to him.

"And why? Are you not mad that you can't come?" Naruto said to me.

"I am! But... they visit because they didn't see dad and I for 13 years... So I don't mind." I tried to explain to Naruto that I don't mind about today.

"Fine! But next week we will go together even if I have to drag you... By the way is your guests your little cousin?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah... uncle and Hinata. They should be arriving soon! That means I can't talk for long." I said to Naruto.

"I guess so... Is Shion coming?"

"No, she said she has better things to do then meet us. I guess she is sucking some guy's dick." I said coldly.

"Heh, guess so! I kinda kne-"

"NEJI GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, HIASHI AND HINATA ARE HERE!" dad yelled.

"YEAH, I AM COMING!" I yelled back at him.

"Wow your dad can yell loud!" Naruto said.

"Heh, I guess he can, hey! Where is Sasuke and Kiba anyway?" I asked him quickly.

"Oh! They are in the pool... I think I should leave, I mean I don't want your father to be mad!...Bye!" after Naruto said that he hung up. I logged off and shut the computer. I went down the stairs to greet them. While I was walking I was thinking, how does Hinata and uncle look like? Do they still look the same? I didn't notice that I arrived downstairs until my dad called me.

"Ah, there you are Neji! I thought you wouldn't come... Do you still remember those two?" I looked at the two people dad was pointing. My eyes widen, my jaw was left open, and I stood frozen like a statue, because there stood none other then, Hinata! What surprise me the most is Hinata. She has changed so much! Her hair is longer and it reaches her back, when she was small her hair didn't even reach her shoulders! She has grown a lot, and I don't only mean in height but in body, she has a curvy body and I can tell that her breasts are at least C-cup. The clothes what Hinata wore didn't help much in hiding her curvy body too, she was wearing a light pink tank top with a light blue sweater that was open and a white short that is above he mid-thigh.

"N-Neji, i-is that really you?" uncle was left speechless. I guess I changed a lot for him.

"Yeah, how are you uncle" I asked calmly.

"I am fine! It is good to see you Neji." uncle said happily.

**Hinata Pov**

"N-Neji, i-is that really you?" dad was left speechless.

"Yeah, how are you uncle" Neji asked calmly.

"I am fine! It is good to see you Neji." dad said happily.

Neji-niisan changed so much, well not that much. He still acted the same way, but he grew a lot. If I was not Neji-niisan's cousin I would say he was hot, because the clothes he was wearing was kinda tight so I could see his muscles. I can totally see that Neji-niisan is working out at least every week! His clothes were a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

**Time skip**

After we were done eating dinner dad and uncle went to the living room to chat. Uncle and dad wanted to be left alone. That meant I was left with Neji-niisan alone in his room. I was extremely nervous, I mean we didn't talk to each other not even one word since I arrived. I looked at him and saw that he was sitting on his chair, staring at me. When I saw him staring at me I couldn't stop blushing.

"You have changed a lot Hinata" Neji-niisan said.

"Um... y-you t-t-too." I stuttered.

"I guess you didn't change that much, you are still the shy, cute, and innocent little cousin." he said calmly. When he said that my face was for sure red as an apple.

"Um... t-t-thank you?" it came out more as a question then a statement.

"I talked to Shion last week, she said that you will be going to the same school like us." he said without any emotion in his voice.

"Y-Yeah..." I looked in his eyes and can see that his eyes were full of emotion, but I don't know what kind of emotion.

"Hinata, I am warning you that this school is a chaos! Boys in my school just want to have sex with any girl they see. Especially beautiful and innocent girls, we don't have many beautiful and innocent girls in our school, but we do have a lot of sluttish girls. Hinata, you are very beautiful and very innocent too! And in all honesty I was kinda hoping that you would land up ugly, because it would be way easier for you not to have a lot of attention. But since you are not ugly, you are rather a pretty new girl going to chaotic school. Boys will be chase you everyday and girls will hate you everyday. Hinata I am saying this because I care about you a lot, I am one of those boys in school who also sleeps with girls, and to be honest with you I am one of the most popular guys in school so don't stick with me, ok?" Neji-niisan said to me, I was really taken by surprise.

"I-I understand..." I said quietly.

"Hinata, listen very carefully! Do not and I mean DO NOT get close with any of those guys I will mention ok?" Neji-niisan said in a very serious tone. I couldn't reply because I was to scared to reply, so I just nodded my head.

"Stay away from Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba. Those three including me are the biggest players in our school. So don't talk to me in school, you can talk to me when no one sees us."

"O-Okay Neji-niisan" I smiled to him. I am happy because Neji-niisan cares about me.

"HINATA IT IS TIME TO LEAVE!" my dad yelled out.

"Thank y-you N-Neji-niisan!" After I said that Neji-niisan and I left his room and went downstairs. When I arrived I can see that dad was ready to leave. I quickly put my shoes on and said goodbye to Neji-niisan and uncle.

**Time skip**

I was already lying on my bed, I wanted to sleep but couldn't because I kept thinking about what Neji-niisan said earlier. I don't want to go to a chaotic school, and lose my virginity. I am scared! I doubt I will make any friends and now that I think about it Neji-niisan still cares about me. I thought he doesn't care about me because he broke contact with me when I was in America, but it looks like he still cares and that makes me very happy!

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Hehe hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3.

Please review! :3

I am letting you guys know that I was thinking about this story... and I really don't know if I should continue, I'll still be thinking about continuing this story, but I am not sure if I want to! So this is just a warning! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I am really happy getting new reviews and reading them. It also makes me really happy too that some of you guys really like my story. And to be honest with you, I was thinking about stopping the story, but I also saw that many people are reading it! I really don't want to disappoint you guys! So I will just continue and see how it will land up. I also can't promise you guys to update everyday! I only type if I don't have a lot of homework or if I am not busy, cause I always type my stories in the evenings except the weekend.

Dankeee nochmal! :) (It means "thanks again") Just saying for the people who don't know german! :|

Anyway enough talking! I hope you guys will like this chapter too :)

Don't own Naruto

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

Today is my first day of school and to be honest I am so scared, actually I can't even describe how scared I am. All the things Neji-niisan said to me two days again are still freshly on my mind! I have one hour and a half until school starts and nee-chan will pick me up. Right now I was sitting on my bed thinking about all these things that I didn't notice that my dad was walking towards me.

"Hinata, I think you should start changing! School will start in one hour and a half. You also still have to eat breakfast!" my dad said, like he was in a hurry.

"O-Okay!" I replied back to him.

"Also, Shion will be coming in 45 minutes."my dad said quickly.

"W-why, would s-she come s-so early?" I asked confused.

"Because you haven't been in your new school yet, so she will show you around. That is why she is coming early." after my dad said that he walked out of my room, I could hear his foot steps when he was going down the stairs.

"Hinata!" my dad yelled.

"Y-yeah?" I tried to yell back.

"I will be preparing breakfast now and I'll make your a bento too. I also wanted to say that I will be coming home late today so don't wait for me, you can also buy your dinner when you are on the way home you don't have to wait for me, okay?"

"Um, o-okay!" after I said that I went to my cabinet to check what I will be wearing today for my first day of school. I took out a light blue mini-short jeans, a lavender tank top that has a cute rabbit on it,a light pink sweater which was thin,a light blue hairband, a white short socks, and white tennis shoes. I quickly changed into it and went to my chair that was next to my desk, I took my bag and open it so that I can see if everything was there. After I checked and saw that everything was there, I went downstairs to the dining room.

"Morning Hinata!" said a voice that I know very well.

"Ah, Hinata! Shion came earlier then I thought..."my father said to me. I went to my seat and started eating, I looked over to Shion and saw that Shion was eating too. We were both eating pancakes with syrup on it. When I looked at her I didn't notice what kind of clothes she was wearing, until now. My eyes widen because of the clothes she was wearing, she was wearing a purple mini skirt and a white tank top and if you looked closely you could see her dark pink bra! I blushed on the attire she was wearing. I really hope that Shion is the only girl that would wear such clothes!

"Hinata what are you staring at? Do I have something on my face or am I just that pretty?" Shion asked me with a smirk on her face.

"N-No!" I said quickly.

"Are you saying I am ugly?" she asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"Hinata that is not nice!" my dad said with a mad face.

"I-I didn't m-mean it!" I said to him. After I said that I heard him sighed.

"Both of you hurry up! Shion, I want you to never leave Hinata's side especially today. Understand?" my dad ordered Shion

"Of course daddy! I would never leave my baby sister..." I really wanted to leave right now. I know for sure she wont stay with me for the rest of the day.

After we were done eating. Both Shion and I were waiting for dad because he went to get his wallet which was in his room. He went to get his wallet because we both needed money, well mostly Shion! I don't need it that much.

"Sorry, I had to keep you waiting!" my dad apologized.

"It's alright! Just give us the money and then we can leave." my sister said irritated. When I looked at father I saw that he didn't even notice that Shion was mad.

"Here, I gave you guys both the same amount." after he gave us the money he kissed our forehead and said good bye.

**Time skip**

We were both standing on front of the large school building. The school looked nice, but I saw a lot of dirty stuff like cigarettes on the floor, papers that were scatter all over the place, and the windows were very dirty!

"Finally here! Come on, we are going to the secondary office so that you can get your schedule." she emotionless. I just nod because I don't really want to talk to her. After few minutes we arrived at the secondary office.

"Ah what a surprise you both are very early today!" a woman said with black short hair and black eyes.

"Sadly I am early! I wanted to sleep longer, but this girl over there is new here. So I had to bring her here because my father asked me to." she said in an irritated voice.

"I see! Well follow me then. Miss...?"

"A-Ah H-Hyuga Hinata!" I said.

"Hyuga? Are you related to Shion?" She asked me curiously.

"Y-Yes, she i-is my h-half sister." I relied quietly

"I see, come on principal Tsunade is waiting for us." she said nicely to me.

"A-Alright, um... Miss...?" I said confused.

"Oh! Haha sorry, my name is Shizune. Nice to meet you!" she is said with a smile on her face. I can see that Shizune-sensei is a very nice teacher.

"Shion you can wai- Huh? She is gone!" Shizune-sensei said. When I heard what Shizune-sensei said I turned around and checked. And truth be told, Shion was not there!

"It's alright! Let's go inside" right after she said that she knocked on the door that was on front of us.

"Come in" when she opened the door I saw a lady sitting on a chair. When I came closer my eyes widen all of a sudden, because I never saw a breast that was this huge!

"Hmm, you must be Hyuga Hinata the new girl?" she asked me.

"Y-Yeah..." I replied quietly

"I see, Hyuga Shion is your half sister and Hyuga Neji is your cousin, right?" while she was asking me these question she kept staring at me, like fox that was haunting his prey.

"Y-Yeah" I replied nervously.

**Time skip**

**Tsunade Pov**

I saw Hinata leave my room with Shizune. After they closed my door, I sighed out loudly. How can this be possible? Arrg, I am so frustrated! How can such a sweet and innocent girl come to this kind of school? I asked her so many question and could clearly see that she was not the kind of person that I was expecting! I thought she would be like her sister or cousin, I thought she would act spoiled or act like one of those sluts here. I really hope she can survive this school.

**Hinata Pov**

Shizune-sensei and I left Tsunade-sensei's room. The whole time she kept asking me question and I kept answering them quietly while stuttering too.

"Wow, I am surprise that Shion is not here to pick you up. Since she is not here, I'll print a map of this school so that you can go to your classrooms!" she said softly.

"T-Thank you..."

"Hinata I really want to be honest with you! You seem like a nice sweet girl. This school is very chaotic, so be careful!" she said very serious. I gulped and nodded at her, showing that I understand what she said. I went to the door and reached for the handle until I heard.

"Good luck Hinata!" When I turned around I saw Shizune-sensei smile at me with sympathy.

"T-Thank you" after I said that I went out of the secondary office and started looking at the map Shizune-sensei printed. I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class is homeroom which is in first floor, the room is 001. I looked at the map and looked for a number 001 it was really hard and confusing. The more I went the more further I was from the classroom I was suppose to be. I pouted for not finding the my homeroom class. I really have to hurry before more students come, right now there are not that many but in 15 min school will start and for sure in the last 5 min before school starts there will be a lot students here. The hallways look so long here and in the map it looks so short!

**Naruto Pov**

"I can't believe school is starting!" I said annoyed.

"Same! But least we can fuck a girl during the day." Kiba stated.

"Kiba has a point! Normally we always have to wait until the clubs are open to fuck someone." Sasuke said.

I looked at my schedule and saw that my homeroom is 001 with Kakashi-sensei. I at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw that we have 20 minutes before school starts. Fuck we are to early!

"Never expected to be early..." I said.

*yawned* "Same here, I could have slept longer!" Kiba said tiredly.

"Hphm.." I really hate it when Sasuke does that. I wonder where Neji is... he said that he will come!

"Huh?"

"What Kiba? Is something wrong?"asked Sasuke

"Is something wrong? Something is definitely wrong! Look over there, the girl with long indigo hair that has a light blue hairband on her head. I never saw such a cutie like her!" right after Kiba said that both Sasuke and I checked her out. And to tell you the truth she looked pure, innocent, cute, and beautiful and of course has a hot body too.

"I have to admit with Kiba, too! What about you Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Heh, same!" All of us three kept staring at her and saw that she was pouting and staring at a paper.

"I guess she is knew here." I stated.

"I want to bang her!" Kiba yelled.

**Hinata Pov**

"I want to bang her!" Someone yelled. I 'eep' when I heard that because it scared the shit out of me. I was so focused that I didn't notice that three guys were behind me staring at me. I looked back at them and saw that these guys are actually really handsome. I was daydreaming again that I didn't notice that they surrounded me until the blond haired boy asked me something.

"I have never seen you before! Are you new here?" He asked. I started blush and I also started to get nervous again, I have never talked to a handsome guy! You can do this Hinata, don't stutter!

"Y-Yeah, I just came here from America!" Aah I am so happy I didn't stutter that much!

**Naruto Pov**

All of us three were walking toward her. I think she didn't even notice us until I asked her a question. She must be really thinking about something important to not notice us.

"I have never seen you before! Are you new here?" I asked

"Y-Yeah, I just came here from America!" She said.

And that's when I think that all of us three notice that this girl was Neji's little cousin from America. I am really stupid! How the heck didn't I notice that their eyes look the same except that Neji's are cold and hard. When I looked at her's I can see that she is a gentle, innocent, and cute. I was about to ask her something when I got interrupted.

"I see you already met my little cousin,huh?" When I heard the voice all of us stared at the stranger who said that.

The stranger was none other than Hyuga Neji.

End of chapter 4

* * *

I hoped you like it! I started this chapter on monday but couldn't finished because I had to study. So I finished it today! Yah! :)

Anyway I'll update again on Saturday, so please wait!

Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I am back!

I am truly sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school! I was failing science so I had to work harder in science then any other subject.

Again sorry that you guys had to wait! Also thanks for the reviews and critic I will try to make this chapter better than the other chapters.

Don't own Naruto!

I won't make Hinata stutter this much from now on unless she is nervous or scared... etc

* * *

Chapter 5

**Neji Pov**

Great the guys will probably be pissed since they wanted to go together to school. Great I can't handle three pissed guys, I can't even handle Naruto when he is pissed.

As I walking toward to school I heard moaning? I turned to the right and saw Shion making out with a guy that I saw for the first time. For me seeing Shion making out with a guy isn't really surprising me since I am use to seeing her make out with other guys. I tried to pretend I didn't see them, since I didn't feel like talking to Shion this early morning.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin, Neji!" well I guess trying to pretend I didn't see them didn't work out. I turned around and saw that Shion and the guy were staring at me.

"Neji we need to talk." Shion said serious.

"Go ahead..." I replied.

"I mean in private" she said annoyed. She looked at the guy and whispered something in his ear after she said whatever she said to the guy. He stared at me and nodded his head and then went inside the school building. Heh never knew he was a student from the same school like me.

"So what is it you wanna talk about?" I said to her in a not so kind voice.

"You will protect Hinata, right?" she looked at me irritated expecting to hear the answer she wants to hear. But I know for sure that the answer I will give her won't make her happy.

"What if I did?"

"Well just for your information you will regret it then, Neji!" she yelled straight at my face.

"Do you know what I regret?" I stared blankly at her.

"What, that you are a man whore?" she said annoyed.

"No… that you are related to me..." after I said that I went in the school building. I didn't even bother to look at Shion after saying such harsh words to her, but I didn't give a shit because I know she deserved it.

"FUCK YOU!" I just chuckled when does words left her mouth. I knew I hurt her deeply, but as I said I didn't give fuck on what she said.

"I can't believe school is starting!" I sighed.

I walked aimlessly around the school since I had enough time before homeroom started. I looked at my schedule and saw that my homeroom teacher is Kakashi-sensei in 001. Great I will get a perverted teacher for my homeroom teacher, but it is at least better than last year with Guy-sensei. I turned the corner just to see my best friends talking to...HINATA.

"I see you have already met my little cousin, huh?" I guess I caught them by surprise. Haha I wish I had a camera, their faces looked stupid.

"N-Neji! Since when are you here?!" Yelled Naruto.

"I don't know, 5-10 min I guess. Why are you asking?" I asked him curiously.

"A-Ah never mind!" Hmm, Naruto seems nervous. Somethings wrong I can feel it!

"Ohayo Neji-niisan!" when I looked at her smiling so brightly at me I felt like my heart just soften.

"Ohayo Hinata." I smiled back to her.

"Are you gonna just stand there and smile or will you introduce us already?" replied an annoyed Sasuke.

"Hphm!" this was my only reply to him. Why should I introduce them to Hinata if they act so rude.

"Hphm!" Sasuke replied back.

"Hphm!" I 'hphm' backed at me.

"Hphm!" Sasuke back 'hphm' back at me.

"For fuck sake can you both shut the fuck up and introduce us already!" Yelled an irritated Kiba.

**Hinata Pov**

"For fuck sake can you both shut the fuck up and introduce us already!" Yelled the irritated guy with brown hair. Since I didn't want it to lead to a fight I thought I should introduce myself first.

"Um... My name is Hyuga H-Hinata" I mumbled to them, hoping that I was loud enough so that I don't need to repeat it again.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you!" when I looked up to him (since I am shorter than him) he was smiling brightly at me. Just looking at that smile looks like the sun was shining towards me.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." when I looked at Sasuke (who is also tall) he just kept staring at me. I started feeling very self conscious since he still kept staring at me.

"Ah hello, my name is Inuzuka Kiba! Nice to meet you, Hinata!" I turned around and saw Kiba grinning happily at me.

"Nice to meet you all." I bowed to them.

"Hinata..."

"H-Hai Neji-niisan?" I mumbled shyly to him.

"Who is your homeroom teacher?" ask Neji-niisan.

"Kakashi-sensei..." I read it off my schedule.

"I guess you have the same homeroom teacher like us, Hinata-chan~" smirked Naruto.

"Um... I guess so, N-Naruto-san." I whispered nervously to him.

"Haha please no need to be formal to us, after all we will be good friends in the future! Believe it!" grinned Naruto.

"Naruto!" Yelled Neji-niisan furiously.

"What?" Hm Naruto-kun seems so calm after Neji-niisan yelled at him! They all act so weird around each other… I wonder why.

"We should get to class! Homeroom will being in 5 minutes."Neji-niisan started to walk pass us without saying a word. I guess that is the direction where my first period will be.

The walk was silence no one said a word. The only thing we heard were our footsteps and our breathing pattern. Most of the walk I was checking Neji-niisan's friends they all seem special in their own way. But one thing is for sure they are all handsome, all three of them were muscular and for sure had a six pack, their fashion style wasn't bad at all and for sure they had girls drooling at them for their hotness and begging them to be their girlfriends. From all those three I liked Naruto-kun the best I don't know why but he was something different!

I kept daydreaming not knowing that the guy in front of me stopped, I've only noticed until I have hit his chest almost falling to the ground but was never met by the floor. I was in the arms of none other than Namikaze Naruto. His arms were rapped around my waist and my head was facing his chest. I could smell his scent which smelled of orange and ocean. I am started to like this smell. I feel so relax to be in Naruto-kun's arms even though I have met him only 20 minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to him and blushed but when I made eye contact with him I saw that in his eyes were a lot of emotions concern, sadness,and maybe... pain? I was not sure.

"I-I am alright!" I tried to smile at him to reassure him that everything is alright. But for some reason I can't because the emotions that I saw in his eyes told me that he was hiding something.

"Naruto would you let go of my cousin!" I turned around saw that Neji-niisan was sending death glares to Naruto-kun.

"It's alright Neji-niisan, I should have been more careful!" Neji-niisan sighed and started to go ahead. I looked at Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun and saw that they were both staring at us. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Neji-niisan, not knowing that they guys behind me were smirking.

And before I knew it we have already reach our homeroom class 001.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

I really hope you liked this chapter.

PS: I know this chapter seems short so I apologize for it! please review! ^_^


End file.
